


Bits and Pieces of Malec

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: "You look absolutely beautiful," Alec mumbled between kisses."So do you," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec into his room. "I can't wait to show you just how beautiful you are." He winked and Alec blushed as they disappeared into Magnus's dimly lit room.





	1. Prompts 1-3

**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on:**

Magnus sighed, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He had taken his makeup off before going to bed so he had none on. He heard a knock on the door and, walking out, yelled, "Who is it?"

"Alec."

Magnus ran to the door and opened it. "Where's your key?"

"I accidentally left it at home." Alec shrugged. Magnus smiled down at him, pulling Alec into a gentle kiss. He pulled away and noticed Alec staring at his face, looking fixated.

"Um, Alec? Is there, like, spinach or broccoli on my face or teeth? I don't eat those..."

"You're not wearing any makeup," Alec breathed out, reaching a hand out to caress Magnus's face.

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Oh no...I look terrible, Alec, I'm sorry-"

He was forced to stop when Alec kissed him. "You look beautiful," he whispered, kissing him harder and biting his lip. Magnus moaned and wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Alec mumbled between kisses.

"So do you," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec into his room. "I can't wait to show you just how beautiful you are." He winked and Alec blushed as they disappeared into Magnus's dimly lit room.

**Kisses:**

Magnus planted kisses all over Alec. He kissed his hands, then his arms, his neck, his forehead, his cheek, and then finally Alec's mouth, resulting in a very red-faced Alexander Lightwood...especially since they were in the park...surrounded by people...who were clapping...and Magnus was grinning.

**Peru:**

"Magnus, why were you banned from Peru?"

"Who?"

"Peru."

"Peru who?"

"Magnus."

"Peru Magnus?"

"MAGNUS!"

"What?"

"Ughhh.


	2. Prompts 4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo two of these prompts are a bit of a crack!fic and i have to admit that i wrote them like four years ago and just didn't feel like writing dfjdj

**Coffee:**

"I love coffee, and lofty tofty, it makes me happpyyyyyy when all the skies are gray!," Magnus sang as he skipped to the kitchen, Alec following, a very weird expression on his face.

"Darling, what's wrong with your face?" Magnus asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Alec gaped openly at him, speechless. "I-I- well, what's wrong with your brain?" he retorted, and Magnus looked surprised.

_"What?"_

"You heard me. ''I love coffee, and lofty tofty?'" Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus smiled. "Exactly," he said.

"What?" Alec was completely lost. "What the hell is lofty tofty?!"

"Laffy taffy." Magnus gave him a weird look. "Duh."

**Hot and cold:**

"I'm cold!" Magnus whined, yanking the blankets over him.

"Well, I'm hot so knock it off!" Alec grumbled.

"I need them. Give me MY blankets!"

"NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alec?"

"No."

"...Please?" Magnus smiled sweetly.

"No," Alec told him. "Give me- wait." He stopped.

"What?" Magnus asked, frowning.

"I'm hot. HOT, Magnus," Alec said.

"I know," Magnus said, and Alec blushed bright red, dumping the blankets on his boyfriend.

"So-so-" he stuttered, "why do I want the blankets?"

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Oh."

 L **eaves:**

"What are you two doing?"

Alec and Jace looked up from where they were lying on the ground in the biggest pile of leaves Magnus had ever seen. Laughing, Alec replied, "Jumping in the leaves. It was his idea! He dragged me!"

Magnus smiled. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jace protested. "It's fun!"

"You two are so...young." Magnus smiled again softly. "I forget that sometimes."

Alec stood up and walked over to Magnus, shaking leaves out of his hair. He slowly reached up and kissed him, and Magnus could feel how cold Alec's lips were, and his hands, his whole body, but he didn't even care, he just kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: self harm and suicide.

**The stars look beautiful tonight-**

 

The skin sliced open dripped crimson red. Alec could barely feel it. He shuffled forward so his feet were hanging over the edge of the building. He exhaled slowly. This was really it.

 

His phone rang and he slipped it out of his pocket. He answered after taking a sip of the bottle he’d carried up with him. 

 

“I got your note, please don’t do-”

 

“Don’t try to stop me, Magnus.” Alec took in a shaky breath before downing the rest of the bottle. “It’s too late.”

 

“Alec. please, I love you, you can get through this-” Magnus’s voice was breathless and he choked over his words. “I can help you but you have to let me, please just come back-”

 

“No.” The word came out sharper than Alec intended. He ran his fingers over te cuts on his wrist, pressing down. He didn’t flinch. “It’s too late Mags, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t fucking do it.”

 

He was done.

 

**Please tell me you aren’t dead-**

 

“Please tell me you aren’t dead.”

 

Alec blinked a few times as the world around him slowly came back into view. “Wha-?’’

 

A young guy was kneeling on the ground holding him. “I’m so sorry, I hit my baseball too hard and it hit you in the head and I’m worried we need an ambulance I’msosorry-”

 

Alec cut off the guy’s rambling. “No no, I’m- I’m okay I think.” He sat up. 

 

“’m Magnus,” the guy offered, and smiled at him.

 

“Um- Alec.” They shook hands and Alec couldn’t help staring at his plump lips. Suddenly he was really glad Magnus had hit him with the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a full version of "the stars look beautiful tonight"? I might have already writen it skskf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally posted on ff.n but I rewrote it.


End file.
